


and the sky's the limit

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Those three words don't scare Raven anymore.Prompt: things you said at the kitchen table





	and the sky's the limit

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [baely](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr forever ago - things you said at the kitchen table.

Raven was seated on the table, watching Wells make her breakfast when it hit her that she was not scared. Intimacy – the emotional kind, not the physical kind – had never come easily to her. Finn had had an advantage, growing up in the house next to hers. They had been in each other’s back pockets for so long, they had known everything about each other, that it had been natural to let him in. It was why his betrayal had shaken her so hard.

After that, she had kept everyone looking for more at an arm’s length. Sex was easy, fun even. But dating? Relationships? No, thank you, Raven was not interested.

Yet somehow, here she was. In her apartment after spending the night with Wells, unphased by the fact that he knew where to find everything he needed to make pancakes for them. Maybe it was because it had been a gradual thing. They had become friends first, because of Clarke, and then it had grown from there. Their friendship had solidified over the years until she knew how to read him, and he her.

And then one day, movie night had just been the two of them, and it had not been awkward, and it had ended with them cuddled under a blanket together, and Raven had thought to herself, I could do this forever.

It had been a slow unfolding of feelings, of realizing there was a difference in her smiles for Wells than her smiles for everyone else. That there was a flutter in her stomach when he turned his smile onto her, when it softened into something private and special, just for her. That the brush of his hand against hers while they walked next to each other was not accidental.

“I love you.”

Wells turned, eyes wide at her declaration. She had not said the words, though he had. He had told her that she did not need to say it, that he knew she cared for him and it was enough.

But she was not scared, and she was in love, and she wanted to tell him. “I love you,” she repeated, her lips curling into a wide smile. It fell from her lips easily. It felt as natural to say as breathing.

He dropped the spatula he was holding and took two quick steps to stand in front of her, large hands gently framing her face. “I love you too.” Wells kissed her gently. “Say it again?”

She giggled, something she only ever did around him. “I love you.” He kissed her again. “I love you.” And again. “I love you.” His kisses grew firmer with each declaration. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing about this fluff.


End file.
